Angel
by silvawolves
Summary: During his battle with Slicer Ed is saved by a mysterious girl. What does she know about the philosophers stone and will she be willing to tell Ed what she does know. COMPLETE!
1. Savior

Hello people. This is my first FMA fic so please be kind. I have only seen about a dozen of the episodes but I'm hooked. Anyway, please forgive me for any mistakes and suggestions/comments are welcome.  
Silvawolves

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

Ed was thrown to the ground with a loud thump and a shot of pain coursed through his body. Unable to move all he could do is watch as Slicer prepared to strike him with his sword. 

'This is it.' He thought as Slicer lifted up his sword, but the blow never came. There on the ground next to him was Slicer. Well half of him anyway. The other half was a few feet from the first half. Ed stared at the halves in shock.

"You shouldn't be here." Ed looked up in surprise, realizing for the first time that he wasn't alone.

Before him stood a girl, whom he guessed was about sixteen maybe seventeen. Blue eyes looked down at him as she offered him her right hand and helped him up.

"T-thanks, for saving me," he stuttered. He took a step back and looked at her. She had brown hair that went just past her shoulders and she was wearing a dark blue cloak and a pair of white gloves like his.

"You shouldn't be here." She stated again.

"But the sto"

"Some things were not meant to be made by human hands," She interrupted, "Go find your brother Fullmetal." With that she turned around and stated walking away.

"Wait how do you know," But it was too late she had already disappeared into the shadows. The last thing he saw was a silver snake embroidered onto the back of her cloak.

He stood there, jaw slightly hanging down like an idiot. Luckily no one was there to see him. It took a few seconds for her words to fully kick in, "AL!" He took off running towards the direction in which he had last seen his brother.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. I will update it as soon as I can. Please R&R  
Silvawolves 


	2. Meeting and Greeting

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

As Ed was running hundreds of questions kept popping into his head. Who was she? How did she know about Al? How did she know he was the Fullmetal Alchemist? What did she know about the philosophers stone? And how the heck did she manage to take down Slicer like that?

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Al just up ahead of him with the Fuhrer, Hughes and two other people he didn't know. "Al are you all right?"

"I'm fine brother," the suit armor said, "maybe a few dents, but I'm fine."

"Here let me fix them," Al held out his arm as Ed clapped his hands together and fixed the dents.

"Ed what would you do without us to come save your butt every few days?" asked Hughes.

"Sorry."

"Come, it's getting late you should return to your room," Ed looked up at the Fuhrer, "we will meet tomorrow morning. I have a few things that need to be discussed." With that he turned around and left his two guards tagging along behind him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Ed once they got outside.

"Not necessarily, but if it makes you feel any better Mustang will be there." Hughes looked down on him with a smirk on his face.

"Mustang! That's supposed to make me feel better! That I have to deal with him!"

"Calm down brother, Mr. Mustang's not that bad."

Ed grunted and mumbled something about idiot colonels.

Back at his room Ed noticed that his 'posse ' was back guarding his door. Two new guys who looked very experienced. Luckily they didn't say anything and just watched as he and Al went in his room and closed the door.

"Goodnight Ed,"

"Goodnight Al."

Knock, Knock, "Sir the Fuhrer is expecting you soon, sir?" "Damn it he went through the window again."

Ed had to laugh as he approached the headquarters. They never learned. "I'll be out as soon as I can Al, okay?"

"Okay brother."

Ed stepped into the building and was immediately greeted by a blond haired woman. "The Fuhrer is expecting you sir, right this way." She led him down a few halls before she stopped in front of a door. She knocked on it and then opened it for him. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks." Ed looked inside the room and saw the Fuhrer sitting at a round table with Mustang. Two other empty seats sat around it as well.

"Have a seat Fullmetal," Mustang motioned towards the empty chair on the Fuhrer's right side. Ed sat down and waited for them to start.

"It has come to our attention that you are the first person on Scar's hit list Fullmetal," the Fuhrer announced, "With that in mind and the recent Scar sightings in Central we have come to a decision that it is no longer safe for you to stay here."

"But.."

"No buts Fullmetal, you and two other of our top Alchemist will be leaving by train first thing tomorrow morning."

"Two other of our top Alchemist?" Roy's eyebrow shot up.

"Yes you and another alchemist will be going with him."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, now about your brother Fullmetal."

"What about him," Ed practically growled.

"We have come to the conclusion that it is not safe for him to go with you."

"WHAT! I am not leaving him behind here!"

"The Fuhrer's right Fullmetal, Scar only targets State Alchemists. You'd only be putting him in danger if he came with us."

"Hughes has offered for Al to stay with him while you are gone." the Fuhrer announced.

"How long will we be gone?" Ed asked softly.

"Until Scar has been taken care of one way or another." Ed nodded his head. "Now you will be headed off to Resembool. I heard you have friends there that you could stay with and I hope that they won't mind if you arrive on such short notice with a few friends."

Well at least he wasn't going to a complete stranger's house. "No they won't mind."

"Sir, who is the other Alchemist that will be going with us?" asked Roy. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah that should be her now, come in Angel." The door opened and in came the same girl that Ed had seen last night. "Fullmetal, Flame, this is Amie Sharo also know as the Angel Alchemist. She will be joining you and I expect you both to listen to her, as she will be in charge."

"B-but sir I."

"She will be in charge Flame regardless of rank and I expect you both to obey her."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will leave you three to get to know eachother. Angel do be careful." With that he closed the door and left.

"Thanks again for saving me last night, I owe you." Ed said while he and Roy walked over to her.

"You owe me nothing Ed."

"Yes I do, equivalent exchange."

"Does not apply to everything in life. If it did then whenever something bad happened in life something good would happen and that is not how it goes."

Ed stood there. He never thought about it like that, but she was right.

"Well it would seem that you two have already meet. I'm Roy Mustang also known as the,"

"Flame Alchemist," Amie finished, "The Fuhrer briefed me earlier this morning. I have a few things I need to do before we head out tomorrow morning, so I will see tomorrow at 7:00 a.m sharp. We can get to know eachother better on the train." With that she turned around and walked out the door.

"This is going to be a fun trip." Ed stated. Sarcasm dripping from his voice. As he headed down the hall towards the exit.

* * *

That's it for now. Please R&R  
Silvawolves 


	3. Train Ride

Hello everyone,  
I would like to give a special thanks to 'Lady Meka' for being the first person I ever got a review from :Waves: "Thank you!"  
Silvawolves

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Ed leaned up against the wall of the train station. Yes, he was early but he had had to drop Al off at Hughes. 

:_FLASHBACK:_

"_Don't worry Ed he'll be fine."_

_Ed looked over at Hughes, "He better be."_

"_I'll be fine brother." _

"_Ya." Hughes smirked, "You're the one we need to worry about."_

"_Hey!"_

"_Take care brother. I'll be fine."_

"_Bye Al."_

"_Bye."_

_:END FLASHBACK:_

"Ready to go shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU BA.."

"ENOUGH"

Ed and Roy looked up to see Amie, the Fuhrer, and a few guards. Amie was currently giving them a reproachful look. "First rule," she began, "there will be no provoking eachother in anyway, understood." She was answered by two nods. "Good."

"Good luck keeping them in check Amie. You'll need it," the Fuhrer gave her a quick smile, "here," he handed her a small package with a letter on top.

"But sir, I"

"No buts. Get going, be careful."

"Thank you sir," She turned around and boarded the train leaving Roy and Ed to follow.

"So, why did you become a state alchemist?"

Amie looked away from the window and over at Ed, who was sprawled out on the bench seat across from her. "Mostly because they begged me to."

Roy, who was sitting next to her, raised an eyebrow. "That must have been an amusing sight."

"It was..," she paused trying to find the right word, "an entertaining experience."

"Sounds like it," said Ed, "you must be a pretty good alchemist if they wanted you that bad."

"How old were you when you joined?"

Amie looked over at Roy, "I was thirteen when I joined, I am sixteen now."

"Thirteen!"

"Yes Ed, you are still the youngest to pass the state alchemy exam."

There was a moment of silence before Ed spoke up, "what about your parents." He watched as Amie's head shot up, "I mean they must have been sad to see you go."

"My parents died when I was young." Amie turned her head back to the floor.

"Oh, sorry."

"Do you have any siblings?" it was Roy who had asked the question this time, but Amie's head didn't shoot up.

"I had a sister."

Roy looked at her. Well this was a most unpleasant conversation. This girl obviously didn't have much of a childhood. That would explain why she was so serious all the time. He had to hand it to her though; she knew how to hide her emotions behind a mask. Although, that's not always considered a good thing. He should be one to know.

"So I guess you want to hear something about us now." Ed sat up on the bench and leaned back.

"You can tell something about yourself if you wish, but the Fuhrer already gave me some information regarding your backgrounds." The two males in the room visibly paled. "However I will not use any information I have obtained, one way or another, against you in any way." Two sighs of relief could be heard throughout the compartment.

"You know there's something I don't get. They're putting three of the top state alchemist in one place. Isn't that like putting a huge sign over our head saying, "come get us"?

"You figured that out pretty fast Ed."

"What do you mean?" Roy shot Amie a questioning look.

"The military isn't sending us away for our safety," explained Amie, "They know Scar will come after us, they're counting on it."

"So they're expecting us to take him down we he does find us," Roy sighed. Why the hell didn't he see it sooner?

"They're using us!"

"Welcome to the military Fullmetal," Amie smirked.

"Won't we be putting Winry and Pinako in danger?"

"There is that possibility."

"Damnit!"

"We'll do the best we can to keep them safe." Amie gave Ed a reassuring look and for the first time since they met, she smiled.

* * *

That's all for now. I will update as soon as I can. Hopfully within the next week. By the way, does anyone happen to know how old Roy is? If you do can you let me know. Thanks. Till then please R&R  
Silvawolves 


	4. Happy Birthday or Not?

Hello people, heres a new chapter as promised. 

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Lady Meka: Thanks. I have decided that Roy will be either 22 or 23. He's just too cute to be in his 30's

i love athrun: Thank you and here's another chapter.

* * *

Roy rubbed his eyes to get the last bit of sleep out of them. He took out his state alchemist pocket watch to check the time, 11:58p.m. They weren't suppose to get to the station till 5:00a.m. and then they still would have some walking to do.

He looked at Ed who was sleeping peacefully on the bench across from him. He then looked next to him where Amie was sleeping only to find blue eyes staring into black.

"Morning."

Roy looked back at his pocket watch and sure enough it was 12:00a.m. September 3rd.

"Morning." He watched as Amie took the package the Fuhrer gave her out of her pocket and started to read the note. He looked over at the note and read it to himself.

_Amie,_

_I know you'll probably get me for this later _

_but I figured I had to get you something. _

_I know you don't like to celebrate today_

_and I understand that but please except _

_this gift. It's not much but I figured you'd_

_want it. _

_Take care and Happy Birthday,_

_Fuhrer_

Roy looked at Amie who had caught him reading her note. She just looked back down at her package and opened it.

In the package was a small picture of a man and a woman smiling at them. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a military uniform and had the state alchemist watch dangling out of his pocket. The woman had brown hair and hazel eyes. She too had on a military uniform and a state alchemist watch dangling from her pocket.

"Your parents were state alchemists."

Amie put the picture in one of the pockets on the inside of her cloak. "Ya."

"What happened to them?" He was on a roll he might as well push his luck.

"You want the full story?" Roy nodded. Amie sighed. "My parents were assigned to protect an object for the military."

"What was it?"

"Classified."

Roy gave her an odd look. He was a colonel damn it. If a seventeen year old girl could know why couldn't he?

"Anyway don't ask me why but they had my parents keep it at our house. I guess they thought it was safer or something. Anyway someone caught wind of it. I was out of the house at the time and when I came back I was able to escape without getting caught. My parents weren't so lucky." Images of her parents, broken and bloody lying on the floor passed through her mind and she quickly forced them out of her head.

"What happened to your sister?"

"She died that night as well."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault."

They sat there in silence for awhile. Something was still nagging at his mind. "How long ago?"

"Seven years."

_I know you don't like to celebrate today.._

"They died on your Birthday didn't they?" He was answered by silence as Amie just continued to stare out the window.

* * *

:Sniff: how sad. She's really had a tough life. Anyway sorry it's so short. :looks behind her only to see her algebra book hovering over her shoulder:  
Ya I should probably go do my homework. I'll update as soon as I can. Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


	5. Red Stone or Philosopher's Stone

Hello,  
Thank you to all those you have reviewed both past and present.  
Silvawolves 

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA  
On with the story!

* * *

The three alchemists stepped off the train and onto the platform before heading up one of the dirt roads that led away from the station.

"So when will we get there?" the Flame alchemist asked.

"It's about an hour walk from here," Ed gave Roy a smirk. "What can't handle a little walk."

"Careful Ed we wouldn't want to loose you in the fields of tall gras..OW!" Roy rubbed the back of his head where Amie had whacked him. He looked over at the Angel alchemist and was greeted by a glare.

"He started it," Roy pointed towards Ed.

Amie sighed giving Ed a quick glare before returning her gaze back to Roy. "He may have started it but you are an adult, therefor you should have been the one to finish it."

Roy returned his gaze back to the path in front of him. He now realized why the Fuhrer had put Amie in charge. He wouldn't doubt it if she were able to make the Fuhrer feel like he was a five-year-old being scolded by a schoolteacher.

"What do you know about the philosopher's stone?" Roy returned his gaze back to Amie. He had wondered when Ed would ask her.

"Tim Marcoh created the red stones during the war with the Ishbalans. He used the red water as well as some other ingredients that you are already aware of." Ed looked at the ground. Ya, he knew the ingredients. Human lives.

Amie continued. "I know that the philosopher's stone that you are after is an alchemic amplifier. Nothing else. It will not be of any help to you."

Ed's head shot up. "What do you mean it won't be of any help!"

Roy looked at Amie in shock. She had basically just told Ed that all his work would be for nothing.

"I mean that even with the red stone you can not bypass the law of equivalent exchange like that. Especially for something as big as getting your brother's body back."

Ed looked like he was either going to attack Amie or fall on his knees and start crying. Neither of which Roy wanted to deal with. "Why do you call it the _red stone_?" he asked.

"Because the _red stone_ is not the _philosopher's stone_."

That got Ed's attention. "Wait what do you mean the red stone isn't the philosopher's stone? If the red stone isn't the philosopher's stone then what is it?"

"The red stone is a watered down version of the original philosopher's stone. As I said the red stone is an alchemic amplifier."

"Then what is the original philosopher's stone?" Roy was curious and a little pissed. He did not like to be kept in the dark about things. Especially when they're important.

"The military has little information on the original stone. From what I could gather from files and office rumors the stone appeared one day out of nowhere with no note or anything. It was gone the next day supposedly to a safe place."

"Where is it? Why'd they move it?" Ed was getting excited. He was so close.

"Apparently someone tried to use the stone and the results were not . . . pleasant."

Roy gave Amie a questioning look. She sighed. "He died . . . painfully."

Well that made you wanna just rush out find it and use it.

Amie smiled reassuringly at Ed. "When we get back to Central we'll see what kind of information we can find on it. Okay." Ed nodded quickly in response.

Roy looked up the path and was surprised to see the Rockbell's house just a few yards away. Had they really been talking that long?

"Winry come outside!" called the short old lady who sat on the porch.

"Pinako," Ed greeted her.

"Welcome back Ed," greeted Pinako.

"Ms. Rockbell."

Pinako snorted. "I'm not that old young man," she said pointing her pipe at Roy.

:Wham:

Amie put her hand on Ed's shoulder to prevent him from falling over from the impact of the fast moving wrench. "Good to see you to Winry."

Winry went over and picked up her wrench. It was then that she noticed the girl standing behind Ed. "Amie?"

"Winry," Amie returned the greeting with a smile and a curt nod.

"Well I'll be," exclaimed Pinako, "The Quiet One finally returns."

"The military has been keeping me busy Pinako." Amie replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure they have. Well, come on people what are we standing around here for. Into the house we have work to do."

"So how do you know eachother?" asked Ed, who had watched their conversation with confusion. He was now lying on the couch while Pinako measured his arms and legs.

"We met Amie while you were unconscious after the . . umm. ." Winry trailed off there.

"Well Ed it seems you have grown another fourth an inch," announced Pinako. In no time at all she had his old automail off and a spare on his leg. He could make do without the arm for a little bit. "NEXT!"

A confused look came over Ed and Roy's faces. Ed saw Amie walk into the room and take her cloak off.

It was then he saw the familiar glint of automail on her left arm where flesh and blood should have been.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. It's April vacation for me so I plan to be updating more often.  
Have a good vacation everyone! Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


	6. Human Transmutation or Negotiation

Hola!  
Thank you everyone for your reviews.  
Silvawolves 

Hikaru Tsukiyono: Thank you for the info on Mary Sues. I did not know the criteria for a Mary Sue and I am afraid to inform you that Amie is indeed a Mary Sue now that I look at it. Terribly sorry. Regarding on how she got into the military at such a young age. There is a very good reason which will be found out in later chapters. As for her relationship with the Fuhrer. I hope this chapter explains that a bit. I know this story can get confusing at times but please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

**Lastchapter**

_Ed saw Amie walk into the room and take her cloak off._

_It was then he saw the familiar glint of automail on her left arm where flesh and blood should have been.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Now**

"What happened?" Roy asked as Pinako measured Amie's automail.

"I will tell you both later." Amie shot them a glance that told them not to push the conversation further.

"All this military mumbo jumbo makes my head spin," Grumbled Pinako as she removed Amie's automail.

"That makes two of us," Amie muttered under her breath.

Roy saw Amie remove some sort of bracelet from her automail arm before Pinako took it into the other room. She put it into one of the pockets in her cloak that was lying over the couch.

"ALL RIGHT!" Winry shouted with glee. "There are three state alchemist in my house and one of you is going to let me take apart your pocket watch!"

Ed slowly started to back out of the room with Roy not far behind.

"PLEASE! I'll put right back together again. I promise."

Amie sighed before reaching into her pocket and handing Winry her watch. "I expect it back in one piece."

Winry's face lit up with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as she rushed off towards the workshop.

Ed looked at Amie with shock and horror. "You do realize that there is a chance you will never see your watch in one piece again?"

Amie chuckled. "Yes Ed, but as long as she doesn't lose any pieces I should be able to put it back together should anything happen."

"You better hope she doesn't lose anything then. As it is she's going to be in there drooling over it for hours."

"Which gives us plenty of time for you to tell us how you lost your arm." Roy sent a smirk Amie's way.

Amie smirked right back at him. She was never one to be blunt but their reaction would be worth it. "Apparently the Guardian of the Gate thought my arm was an equivalent exchange for what I had asked for." She said emotionlessly.

That got the desired effect. They both looked like fish out of water.

"You did human transmutation?" Ed asked quietly.

"Yes I suppose you could call it that, but it was more of a negotiation."

"I did not think it was possible to negotiate such things," Roy gave her a skeptical look.

"Apparently he took a liking to me." He being the Guardian of the Gate (A/N. Is there really such a thing? Hmm. If there isn't there is one in my story. Sorry is that makes anyone mad.)

"You seem to be on the good side of a lot of people." Roy pointed out.

"If you are referring to the Fuhrer, my parents were high up in rank and used to work for him. When they died and he found out what I was capable of alchemy wise he took a liking to me and made sure I would be able to find a place within the military."

"What are you capable of doing alchemy wise?" Ed asked. "I mean you did a successful human transmutation."

"It was not as successful as I hoped it would be. I did not get everything I wanted but I got enough."

"And what exactly did you want?" Ed asked.

"My friend was in trouble and I did what I could to help." She gave them both a curt nod before grabbing her cloak and heading out the door.

Roy watched her sweep out of the room. Once again shocked by what she said. She did a successful human transmutation. Why and for whom he doubted she would tell them anytime soon. A smirk crossed his face as he realized the question she had expertly avoided.

What was she capable of doing alchemy wise?

* * *

Thank you everyone and have a good April vacation for all those who are on it. Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


	7. Wings?

I am so very very sorry for the lack of updates. Have you ever written a story where you know exactly how you want it to begin and end but you don't know what to do in-between?  
Cricket: _chirp  
_No? well, oh well. Anyway here is the next Chapter hope you all like it.  
Thank you to all who reviewed and thanks for the patience.  
Silvawolves  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

It had been a few days sense they first arrived at the Rockbell's and apart from the occasional height (or lack there of) comments and trying to get Ed to drink his milk things were pretty quiet.

Amie had opened up to them a little more. She told them that she had traveled around doing things for the military for most of her career. She hoped to get high up in ranks so have a say in things and "stop this useless killing".

She also told them that she could do alchemy without a circle, although she had yet to demonstrate.

She had not revealed any more information on the philosopher's stone much to Ed's dismay, but she did give Ed her promise that "as soon as I returned to Central I will do everything I can to help your brother".

The day that Amie and Ed had got their automails back on Roy had a talk with Amie.

**_:Flashback:_**

He saw Amie sitting outside on the lawn her knees pressed up against her chest and her hands resting on her knees. She was wearing her dark midnight blue tank top and jeans and her gaze was directed towards sunset.

When he sat down next to her he noticed the bracelet thing he had seen earlier. It was silver with a small gold snake in the middle. It was about three inches wide and was resting between her shoulder and her elbow.

"My parents gave it to me before they died," She said noticing he was looking at it.

"It's nice," He put his finger on it to trace the snake but immediately pulled back. It shocked him and it _hurt_!

Amie looked at him before returning her gaze to the setting sun.

He swore he heard the snake hissing a warning at him.

**_:End Flashback:_**

So here he was walking through the woods a ways from the house trying to figure out the enigma that was Amie Sharo.

He heard a rustling in the trees and quickly had his hand raised ready to BBQ the first thing that tried to attack him.

What he didn't expect to see was Amie sitting on a tree branch about seven feet off the ground. But that wasn't what caused him to freeze on the spot.

Flesh and blood had replaced metal and wires on her left arm and a pair of white and light blue wings sprouted from her back.

**Wings! **

Oh God what next?

* * *

Poor Amie has a lot of explaining to do. _:Gasp:_ That means I have a lot of explaining to do. Do not fear all will be explained in the next chapter. I know it's short I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.  
Please R&R  
Silvawolves 


	8. Explanations

Hello,  
Wow two updates in two days. A record I think. I hope you like this chapter. It's full of explanations. Which is somehting that I have been lacking. Enjoy  
Silvawolves  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

Amie looked down at him. It was obvious she was not expecting to see him but she regained her composure faster than he did. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

She jumped down from the branch and easily landed on her feet, her wings spreading out in the process. They were about two feet wide each and came out from her shoulder blades. They went down just before her knees. "Language Flame."

"Don't you language me. What the hell happened to your arm and and your.."

"Wings?" She added wrapping her wings around her shoulders.

"Explain and I want all the information not little bits and pieces here and there."

"Well if you took all the little bits and pieces I told you and put them together you might figure something out."

"Like what?" He sent her his best glare but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Well let's see," she sat down on the ground and Roy came over and sat across from her. "All right let's start from the beginning. The philosopher's stone appears at the military. Someone tries to use it. They die."

"Being a little blunt aren't we?"

"You wanted to the point you got it. Anyway, the next day the stone was gone. Now let's say at the same time my parents were giving an object to protect from the military. Now eventually someone gets hold of what they're protecting and comes after it. I was over at my friend's house at the time. So when they came they didn't find what they were looking for so they killed my parents and my sister. Are you getting this yet?"

"Your parents were giving the stone to protect but when the people came to take it they couldn't find it." Something dawned on him. "They couldn't find it because you had it. It was your birthday and your parents gave it to you."

"Very good," Amie spread her wings back out and showed Roy her bracelet.

"That's not a stone."

Amie smirked. "Call it a stone and people look for a stone, leaving this untouched. As for my arm and the wings. I go through a sort of a transformation when I use the full power of the stone but it is only temporary."

She pushed herself up off the ground and onto her feet. Her wings disappeared leaving a light blue mist behind. The mist wrapped itself around her left shoulder moving down her arm replacing flesh and blood with metal and wires.

The mist stopped in front of her and started to form take the form of a white snake with a gold strip down its back.

Roy stared at it. There in front of him was a floating white snake. Oh yes this was good.

The snake gave hiss and a nod of its head before it faded away.

"Before you ask," Amie began, "yes that was a flying snake. His name is Shanti (pronounced: Shan-Tie) he helps me with the transformation. He will also relay messages between myself and the Guardian of the Gate. Which leads to another question. As far as I'm aware the Guardian of the Gate was the one that created the stone. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Are you the only one that can use the stone?" They started walking back towards the house.

"Without dying you mean? As far as I'm aware, yes. You remember what happened when you touched it." Roy nodded. "This is a military secret known by only a select few. I trust that you will keep it as such."

"What about Ed?"

"I gave him my promise that I would do everything I can to help his brother when I return to Central and I plan to keep my promise. Until then he doesn't need to know."

The rest of the walk back to the house was made in silence.

* * *

Well there ya have it. I hope you liked it. Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


	9. Lost, Wet and in Trouble

Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for my lack of updates. I'm very very very very sorry. I won't get into details of why I haven't updated because quite frankly I don't think anyone cares. Anyway I do plan on updating more often now that it's summer. Thanks to everyonewho reviewed.Once again I apologize and here's the long awaited chapter 9.  
Silvawolves

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

Something amazing happend at the beginning of the second week. Ed and Roy had called a silent truce. No one knew how or why it happened and quite frankly they didn't care. All they knew was that it was a lot quieter around the house. 

It was already the 21st of September and there was no sign of Scar. Which according to Amie meant that he was going to arrive any day now. That didn't help ease anyone's apprehension.

Roy had taken to following Amie out into the forest when she went to transform a few times a week. Which meant that Amie had taken to disappearing between the trees leaving Roy hopelessly lost in the dense forest. After a few hours Amie would reappear, seemingly able to find him no matter how far he wandered, and lead him straight out of the forest neither of them uttering a word the entire time.

So here he was wander throughout the forest hopelessly lost waiting for Amie to come and find him. "I can't believe you got us lost!" And Ed was with him.

"I don't recall inviting you to come along Fullmetal."

"I don't recall you telling me we were going to get lost."

"Amie will be along shortly and lead us back."

"She's the one that ditch us back at that big pine tree. How do you know she'll come back for us?"

Ah yes the big pine tree. He knew it well. No matter how much he tried to keep an eye on Amie she was always able to duck behind the big pine tree and disappear. "Because she has yet to leave me here and I don't think she'll start now."

They had been wandering around for about two hours already and they haddecided to stop and sit down in a small field they found in the forest. It had started to rain shortly after that. Not a downpour just a steady mist but enough to make Roy's gloves useless.

"I think there's something out there."

"And I think you're paranoid Fullmetal. It's probably just Amie." Roy was not in a good mood. He was loststanding at the edge of a field in the middle of a forest and he was wet.

"Mustang I'm serious there's something-" The rest of his sentence was cut off when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Ed is right there's someone out there."

"See I told you it was just Amie-wait what do you mean there's someone out there?" Roy and Ed turned around to face Amie and they saw worry evident on her face.

"I think I was quite clear in what I said Flame," As quickly as the emotion appeared it disappeared again behind her well-constructed mask. "Hello Scar."

Ed saw a figure appeared out from behind Amie emerging from the shadows of the forest.

"The allusive Angel alchemist along with the Flame alchemist and the Fullmetal alchemist. It must be my lucky day." Amie turned around to face Scar and Roy silently cursed the fact that the rain was picking up and he had no way of doing his fire alchemy. Yes this day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffie. I need to do some more thinking about how I'm going to write the fight scene. I should get chapter 10 up in the next few weeks at the most. Thanks for sticking with me. Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


	10. The Choices We Make

Hi everyone. This is my longest chapter yet! I'm so happy. I will apologize before hand. I'm not sure howgood my fight scene writing is as I have never wrote one before. But I've done the best I can. Enjoy!  
Silvawolves

Disclaimer: I dont own FMA

* * *

Ed didn't waste any time in turning his automail into a blade and charging at Scar, who easily dodged out of the way. "A little help would be appreciated over here." 

Amie gave a sigh and glanced over at Roy. "You might want to stand back, we can handle this." Roy, although reluctantly, took a few steps back as the rain continued to pour down.

Amie lifted her left arm up to her face and snapped her fingers. The familiar blue light of alchemy surrounded her arm as it turned into a blade.

Scar, who was facing Ed, turned around just in time to see Amie charging towards him. Reaching out with his right arm he caught Amie's just before it cut into his left arm.

"You will have the pleasure of being the first to die." Scar looked Amie in the eyes and smirked, a smirked that was returned in full force.

Ed prepared to attack Scar but his tattoo was already emitting a red lightening like light. Ed stopped in his tracks when the bracelet on Amie's arm started to emit a blue lightening like light. The two lights collided and a small explosion threw back both Amie and Scar.

"What the hell?" Roy, Scar, and Ed (who had asked the question) were all staring at Amie.

Amie just continued to smirk at Scar. "Your powers were given to you as a gift from a god but unfortunately your powers don't work on me" Amie lifted her arm up again and snapped her fingers returning her arm back to normal.

"And why might that be?" Scar gave Amie his best glare, which didn't seem to faze her much.

"You aren't the only one who was given special powers from a god." Amie moved her arm so they could see the stone.

"The stone-." Ed's eyes were wide, "you had it all along."

Amie, with well-practiced ease, tuned Ed out for the time being and returned her gaze to Scar. She had bigger things to deal with then hearing Ed go on about the stone. "You were given your gift for a reason Scar."

"I was given this gift to revenge my brother."

"You were given your gift so you could help people."

"I'm helping people by getting rid of you."

"Did it ever occur to you that not all state alchemist are bad and that some of them actually are trying to help people?"

Roy watched the verbal battle between Amie and Scar continue with interest. It didn't take him long to realize what Amie was doing. She was playing with his head, trying to get him to doubt his very thoughts. It almost seemed to be working too.

Ed couldn't believe it. She had the philosopher's stone the entire time. Al, with her help he could finally get his body back. He just had to make sure she made it out of this fight alive. With that final thought he charge back at Scar.

He didn't get far when Scar's arm glowed and he was thrown back some from an explosion, though he managed to stay on his feat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amie.

A faint blue light was surrounding her. The stone and her eyes were both glowing a white light. A white snake lay hissing at her feet.

The snake started to glow and quickly wound it's way around her legs and up to her waist before curling around her left arm. As the snake went up her arm, automail was replaced with flesh and blood. The snake reached her shoulder and slithered around the back of her neck before materializing into her back. A pair of white and blue wings grew out of her shoulder blades.

Scar, who had been facing Ed, did not see Amie transform behind him and therefore didn't see her jump towards him.

She grabbed the top of Scar's head and forced him to view the images that she passed threw his mind.  
_  
Ishbalans. Men, women and children were scattered about as gunshots were fired at them. Motorcyclists rode through the small village (If you could call it that) and laughed as they killed everyone in sight. Laughed at the mothers pleading for their child's life, laughed at the screams of children and laughed at the death._

Scar turned around and took a few steps back when he saw Amie. "Why didn't they fight back? Why did they just stand there and allow themselves to be massacred like that?" No one noticed Roy flinch at Scar's choice in wording.

"Because they had nothing left to fight back with, they had no weapons, and they had no strength left to fight. There are hundreds of Ishbalans out there dying Scar because they don't have the power to protect themselves."

"But I do," Scar seemed to have regained his composure some and was glaring at Amie.

"All they need is someone with the power to protect them." Amie took a step towards Scar so she was face to face with him. "I'm giving you a choice right now. You can go protect them and do something worthwhile with your powers. Save innocent lives and kill those that _really _deserve it. Or you can say that you will continue to go after innocent state alchemists who are trying to help you." Amie lifted up her left arm to his face; her fingers ready to snap as she spoke in a low warning voice. "But I warn you if you choose that I will not hesitate to kill you right here and now and I will know if you're lying."

"Amie our orders are to take him down," Roy reminded her. It was no longer raining, something that he was truly grateful for.

It was true. There had been a military wide announcement stating that anyone that had the chance was to kill Scar at all costs.

Amie glanced over at Roy for a brief second before returning her gaze to Scar. "It's your choice."

"Your orders are to kill me. What are you going to tell the military?"

Amie smirked. "The truth, the three of us killed Scar tonight. After all Scar is just an alias you started using when you decided to kill state alchemists."

Scar smirked and nodded his head respectfully before turning around and walking away, nodding to Ed as he passed. He had some people to protect.

Ed and Roy walked up to Amie, as her wings disappeared and her arm returned to automail.

"You lied to us!"

"I did not lie to you Ed. I merely withheld certain information." Amie started walking, Roy and Ed following behind.

"You had the stone the entire time!"

"I think she's aware of that Ed."

"And you," Ed turned around to face Roy, "you knew she had it."

"He found out a couple weeks ago but my possession of the stone is classified information and he is not aloud to speak about it to anyone who does not already know. The same goes for you"

"You promised you'd help Al."

"I am well aware of my promise Ed and I plan to keep it but right now I am tired and wet and I wish to get back, dry off and go to bed. We will discuss this later."

Neither Ed nor Roy could get another word out of her the rest of the night.

* * *

_Im refering to the episode where Scar saves the Ishbalans fromthe motorcylcists that are attacking them. I don't know if the timelines right or not but it works for me._

Well there it is, another chapter done. There are only a couple more chapters to go and I'm already planing a sequel. I hope to get the next chapter up within the aweek Please R&R  
Silvawolves


	11. The Promises We Keep

Hello Everyone. Don't really have anything to say so here's chapter 11.  
Silvawolves

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

* * *

It was still dark out when Amie woke up and sat down to eat breakfast. She seemed oblivious to the figure watching her from the doorway. Shanti was curled around her neck and was hissing in her ear. 

"_Are you sure you are up to this Guardian?" _He hissed to the only one who could understand him.

"It's not like I have a choice Shanti."

"_I am aware of that. I am just questioning whether or not you are ready to do this."_

"Whether I'm ready or not doesn't matter it's going to happen either way."

Shanti fixed her with his best glare, which only caused Amie to roll her eyes at him.

"I need you to go to the gate and request permission to do one successful human transmutation without equivalent exchange for one Alphonse Elric involving the return of his body and the transfer of his sole to said body."

"_And if permission is not granted?"_

"Then you are to remind him of our negotiation. With the exchange of my left arm I am allowed to do three successful human transmutations without equivalent exchange on anyone I wish."

"_And you wish to do one on this boy."_

"I do."

"_Very well then I will request permission to do so."_ With a final nod Shanti faded away.

Amie stood up from the table with a sigh and put a small stack of papers in the middle of the table. With a slight nod towards the door leading to the living room and a swish of her cloak she headed outside.

Roy crept from the shadows of the doorway and picked up the stack of papers she left behind. On top of the stack was a short note.

_This is a copy of the report I wrote. Memorize it so you will know what to say if you are asked how Scar was killed.  
I am returning to Central and I will hand in my report when I get there. I trust that neither of you will inform anyone of my secret. I will know if have._

_See you around,  
** Angel** _

Roy had to give the girl credit. She knew how to avoid answering questions. One thing was sure, Ed was not going to be happy.

"SHE DID WHAT? AND YOU JUST LET HER GO! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?"

Ed's ranting was cut off when he was hit over the head with a wrench and Winry fixed him with a glare. "Would you calm down for five seconds Edward."

"Do you honestly think any of us could have stopped her Ed? She would have thrown us aside like a rag doll."

"Why is it such a big deal that she left anyway," questioned Pinako, "You finished what you came here to do there is no reason for her to stay."

Ed mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Ed?" Winry asked.

"I said, because she's the only one that can get Al back to normal."

Winry's eyes widened. "She can do that?"

"Yeah."

"And she left?" Winry's eyes narrowed and she looked ready to kill.

"Yeah."

Roy decided that now seemed like a good time to intervene. "I think she still plans to do it."

"What?" Ed's head whipped round to look at Roy.

"I overheard her talking to her snake about doing the transmutation."

"So she still plans to do it?" asked Pinako.

"It sounded like it."

A moment of silence followed that before, "What are we waiting for? The next train to Central leaves tomorrow morning!" Winry rushed out of the living room to go pack, Ed not far behind her.

Amie stepped off the train in Central and easily made her way threw the crowd. Her face was void of all emotions as she made her way towards the Hughes residence. She always kept her promises.

* * *

Well it's shorter than I hoped but it will have to make due for now. I'm hooking up a new computer today so hopefully I can get that set up quickly so I can resume writing this story. Please R&R  
Silvawolves 


	12. The Sacrifices We Make

Hi everyone,  
I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me so far. "Thank you!"  
Silvawolves

Disclaimer: I didn't own it in the first 11chs what makes you think the 12th would be any different.

* * *

Amie had just dropped off the paperwork and was now walking through the halls of Central Headquarters. 

The transmutation had, of course, gone successfully. It had taken awhile to convince Alphonse that she could return his body but in the end he allowed her to do it. His body had for the most part had stayed the same. He was a little taller though, probably the same height as Ed.

The only side effect was the small transmutation circle that she had drawn on the back of his armor. It would remain on his back as a permanent tattoo for the rest of his life. A small price to pay.

She walked outside and stopped right outside the door next to someone. "Flame, Fullmetal and Winry will be returning tomorrow morning."

Hughes turned around to face her. "What?"

"Flame, Fullmetal and Winry will be returning tomorrow morning." She repeated.

"Oh," Maes eyed Amie for a moment before asking, "You're that Angel alchemist that went with them right?"

"Yes I am." Amie held a small package out to Hughes, "They will be stopping by your house tomorrow if you could give them this."

Maes took the package from her and saw that it had both Ed's and Roy's name written neatly on the front. "Why can't you give it to them?"

"I have business to take care of." Amie started walking down the steps but stopped after a few steps, "It's getting late. I suggest you go home now."

Maes looked up at the darkening night sky, "I was going to take a walk through the park before I went home."

"Go home Hughes."

Somehow Hughes doubted it was a suggestion. None the less he found himself heading straight home. He spared a glance back at Amie only to find her heading towards the park herself.

Amie entered the park as Shanti appeared and wrapped himself around her neck.

"_Why did you use up one of your transmutations for a boy you barely know?"_

"I made a promise."

"_Ah, but why did you make that promise."_ Shanti hissed.

"I don't know okay!"

"_But you do know. Fullmetal's willingness to sacrifice everything for his brother reminded you of your sister. You did not want Fullmetal to make the ultimate sacrifice for his brother as Kasha did for you."_

"If you knew this than why did you ask?" Amie would have glared at him if she could but as he was around her neck she could not.

"_Just making sure that you know it as well." _There was a moment of silence before Shanti spoke up again.

_"I am ready when you are Guardian."_

Amie narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Let's do it."

Thanks to Amie's warning Hughes was not surprised to see Roy, Ed and Winry barge into his house the next morning.

He was surprised however when he came home last night and found a blonde haired boy claiming to be Al chowing down on food at his kitchen table. He was even more surprised to find out that it was Amie who had returned Al's body.

"Where's Al?" Ed demanded.

A few seconds later he was tackled to the floor. "Big brother!"

Ed looked into his brother's grey eyes, "Al!"

Winry dropped down on the floor with then. They spent a good fifteen minutes on the floor hugging, laughing, crying and rambling before they were able to regain their composure and sit down in the living room.

"It was awesome Ed. Amie came and tried to convince me let her do a transmutation on me." Al explained quickly in his excitement, "It took awhile for her to convince me but after she did she drew a transmutation circle on the back of the armor. She touched it and stepped back. I started to glow and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor with my body back and she was standing over me."

"That's it?" asked Roy. He thought it would have been more elaborate or something.

"Yup. Well she said the transmutation circle is kinda permanent." Al pulled his shirt up so they could see the circle on his back.

Surprisingly it was a fairly simple circle with a large five pointed star in the middle. The one thing that set it apart though was the pair of wings in the center of the star.

"Maybe she can help you too big brother."

"Yea where is she anyway?" Winry asked looking over at Hughes.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?" asked Roy.

Maes sighed, "Last night a fight broke out in the park. From what we have gathered from eye witnesses it seemed to have been a fight between a state alchemist with wings and three homunculi. The Fuhrer said it was Amie though I don't know how."

"She took on three homunculi?" questioned Roy.

Hughes nodded and continued, "Eye witnesses say that she destroyed two of them in a bright white explosion before the third, a shape shifter, set off an explosion."

"But she's okay right?" Winry interrupted.

"She was right in the middle of it."

"No." breathed Ed.

"The homunculus got away."

"And Amie?" asked Roy.

"Gone, there was nothing left."

Al buried his head into Winry's shoulder and Roy and Ed buried their heads in their hands.

Maes pick up a package on the coffee table and handed it to Roy who took it. "She told me to give this to you both. I saw when she left headquarters last night. I was going to take a walk through the park but she told me to go home. Then she head towards the park herself. I didn't think anything of it at the time but." He trailed of as Roy opened the package.

Seeing his name on it to Ed sat up straighter to get a better look as Roy pulled two things out of the package. The first was a letter and the second was a state alchemist pocket watch.

Roy opened it up and noticed words carved into it.

"**_Without light, there is no shadow, without a shadow, there is no_ _darkness_**." He read out loud before closing it back up and putting it on the coffee table.

"What does the letter say?" asked Winry.

Roy opened up the letter and read it out loud.

"**_Roy, Ed,_**

_**Well by the time your reading this you will have heard about what has happened to me. Funny thing about working for the Guardian of the Gate, sometimes he'll tell me what will happen before it happens. So I knew what would happen to me when I left Resembool. **_

_**Anyway enough of that, Roy I want keep my pocket watch. It's about the only possession I have besides the pictures of my parents and those are coming with me.**_

_**Ed I think I've already given you anything you could have wanted. Take care of your brother and Al try and keep him out of trouble for me.**_

_**Well I for one don't think I can write a letter in the past tense about things that haven't happened yet much longer so I think I'll end it here. **_

_**But before I do I think I'll leave you both with one last riddle. Don't think too hard on it. It will come to you when the time is right. **_

_The mighty wolf will sometimes leave her pack for reasons only known to her._

_But she will never stray far from them. And if they ever find themselves in_

_Danger she will always be there to protect them._

_**Take care,**_

_**Amie Sharo**_

_**Angel Alchemist**_

_**Angel Guardian"**_

Roy reread the letter in his head again. "She knew she was going to die and she did it anyway."

"She's not really gone though, right?" asked Al. "I mean the riddle."

"She said she would protect you. She never said how." Maes interrupted.

"But could she do that from beyond the grave?" asked Winry.

"She'd find a way." Ed rested his head in his hands again.

"Then she's really gone?" Al asked.

"I don't know Al. I just don't know." Ed replied.

"There's more to it than that." Exclaimed Roy, "Everything she has told us so far has been the truth. We've just had to read between the lines or put two and two together to get what she really means. There's more to the riddle than that she's going to be there to protect us whenever we need it. I just don't know what." He finished quietly.

"Well she said not to think too hard on it." Hughes began.

"That it will come to us when the time is right." Finished Ed.

Roy place Amie's pocket watch in his pocket and sighed.

She was out there somewhere. The question was, where?

* * *

Ducks random flying objects, "Don't kill me! There's a sequel! I swear there's a sequel!"  
Well this is it for this story folks. 'Angel' is officially complete. I plan to get the first chapter of the sequel up really soon. Check out my Bio for more info.  
If anyone thinks they have figured out the riddle put it in your review and let me know.  
Thanks again for sticking with me. Please R&R.  
Silvawolves 


End file.
